In 1968, fluorides were added to the well water supply of a consolidated school (grades 1-12) in Seagrove, North Carolina at 6.3 ppm, seven times the optimal level recommended for community fluoridation in the geographic area. Children attending the Seagrove School live in an area without a central water supply and where the various drinking waters contain negligible levels of fluoride. Children are exposed to the higher concentration of fluoride at school in an attempt to duplicate the total fluoride intake of children who drink optimally fluoridated water on a full-time basis. Prior to the installation of fluoridation equipment, dental examinations using the DMF surface index were conducted on approximately 1100 children to determine base line caries prevalence. Four-year, follow-up examinations were conducted in May 1972. A brief report containing the four-year findings was presented at the 1973 IADR meeting and the full paper was published in the February 1974 issue of JADA. Follow-up examinations will continue to be conducted at four-year intervals to measure caries-protective benefits as increasingly larger segments of the study population become continuously exposed to fluoridated water at school since entering the first grade. On the eight-year follow-up examinations, an assessment of the prevalence of fluorosis, if any, will be made along with the regular examinations for dental caries.